Cinderella
'''Cinderella', more commonly known as Ella, was previously a young poor servant, but she eventually became a princess when she made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. When the Queen's curse traps her in Storybrooke, Maine, she lives as Ashley Boyd, a young pregnant girl who lives with her step-mother and two step-sisters. Biography Before the Curse On the night of Prince Thomas's ball, Ella is being forced to clean her house by her cruel step-family when her Fairy Godmother appears to her and tells her that she will, in fact be able to attend the ball. However, as her Fairy Godmother takes out her wand, she explodes into a myriad of gold dust. Ella is taken aback by this as Rumplestiltskin appears and tells her that he was doing her a favour. Rumple steals the Fairy Godmothers wand and manipulates Ella into making a deal with him. Rumple explains that he can make all of Ella's dreams come true, by transforming her into a princess so that she can attend the royal ball. Ella explains that she does not have anything to give him in return, to which Rumple tells her that he will receive his payment at a later date and that he will only require something "small". Desperate and forlorn, Ella accepts the deal and is transformed into a gorgeous princess and spends the night at the ball, falling hopelessly in love with Prince Thomas. Later, we see Cinderella on her wedding night, cherishing her new life and love. After Cinderella and Thomas are wed, Rumplestiltskin arrives and tells Cinderella that for Ella to complete the deal, she must give him her first-born child. Cinderella is noticeably shocked by this, as she believed he wanted jewels or money. A short while later, Cinderella discovers she is pregnant and tells Thomas that she has promised Rumplestiltskin her first-born child. She is dejected, however Thomas tells her that he will make everything better and to break the deal, they simply have to make a new deal. With the help of Prince Charming and Grumpy, Thomas plans to trick Rumplestiltskin into believing that Cinderella is pregnant with twins. The quill will be charmed by the Blue Fairy and upon using it, Rumple will be frozen long enough for Charming and Thomas to transport him to a secure prison in the dwarve's mines. Cinderella is at first hestitant to undo such powerful magic, but they do go through with the plan. Rumplestiltskin signs the new deal, and is trapped and captured. However, Rumplestiltskin makes it so Thomas disappears and will not come back until Cinderella does, in fact, fulfill her deal with Rumple. ("The Price of Gold") After the Curse Season 1 After Emma Swan spills cocoa over herself, In the laundry room at Granny’s, Emma runs into a very pregnant maid, who's name is Ashley Boyd.. She tells Emma that no one believes she’ll be able to take care of the baby once it comes – she’s 19, the age Emma was when she gave up Henry. Emma tells her not to listen to them; the choice is hers. Later on, Ashley breaks into Mr. Gold’s pawn shop. Gold catches her in the act, but she maces him and steals a key from inside his clothing. After it is revealed that Ashley made a deal with Mr. Gold about her unborn child and has run away, Emma and Henry find Ruby’s car crashed on the side of the road and Ashley lying in a ditch, in labor. Emma drives Ashley back into Storybrooke, giving her a talk about what it really means to have a baby of her own – she won’t be able to run away ever again. Ashley says she really does want to keep the baby. Later, at the hospital a nurse reports to Emma and Henry that Ashley has given birth to a healthy six pound baby girl. Sean later arrives at the hospital and brings the baby, now named Alexandra, a pair of tiny slippers. ("The Price of Gold") Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Females Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Mothers Category:Princesses Category:Season 1 Characters